Saraba
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: "El espejismo en la ventana murmuró algo, agitó su mano en un suave gesto y desapareció. Madara sonrió una vez más dejando el paisaje atrás de un salto"


**Saraba**

_Viñeta_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

><p><em>Esta serie me ha encantado. Desde que la vi ha stado dandome vueltas en la cabeza y he decido escribirme algo de ella. Así nació esto.<em>

_Espero disfruten leyendo._

_Aclaraciones al final._

_Natsume Yuujinchou es propiedad de Yuki Midorikawa. No gano nada con esto._

_Mis disculpas por posibles errores ortográficos, de canon y OoC en los personajes._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Me pregunto si algún día me tomarás cariño._

Había dicho.

Con el sol brillando en lo alto, el viento soplando tenuemente a su alrededor y los recuerdos de una imborrable amistad que se acababa de formar. En aquel momento se había reído, pensando en lo iluso que podía llegar a ser el chico, en el corazón tan inocente y tonto que tenía.

Tonto.

Ahora se reía, pero de sí mismo.

Era imposible no quererlo. Simplemente era algo que cualquier ser existente hacía inconscientemente al conocerle. No era sólo el Libro de los Amigos o su exquisito aroma. Ni siquiera se trataba de su exorbitante poder espiritual. Probablemente tampoco tenía mucho que ver su amable sonrisa o su nostálgico mirar. Iba más allá. Al plano donde ni siquiera ellos podían llegar, el que nadie podía ver o tocar. Era la bondad de su corazón y el blanco tan puro de su alma.

Y ahí estaba él. No importaron las veces que se rio de su ingenuidad, las incontables ocasiones en que se dijo a sí mismo que hablar de sentimientos era un absurdo.

Un error.

No importó nada. Allí estaba, con su corazón –que hace mucho no tomaba en cuenta- latiendo desbocado. Sus sentimientos hechos un remolino en su interior, sentimientos que jamás creyó sentir por un humano. La tristeza imperando, la desesperación devorándolo todo.

Su ambición olvidada ya tiempo atrás.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que su condición exigía. Era un youkai, absurdamente longevo, irracionalmente poderoso, capaz de ver pasar las vidas de otros en un parpadeo. Jamás pensó en eso, estaba consciente. Ahora lo odiaba.

Cerró los ojos mientras se encogió sobre sí mismo. Su cola rodeando su cuerpo protectoramente, sus orejas gachas y el mundo viviendo a su alrededor. Malditos humanos. Su existencia era un peligro, era absurda y sin sentido, un chiste de mal gusto. Eran tontos, ambiguos, egoístas.

Efímeros.

Miró una vez más, desde aquel sitio proclamado como suyo, la casa en la que vivió los últimos años. Tantas peleas y reconciliaciones, tantas historias encerradas en aquellas paredes, imposibles de contarse alguna vez.

La hierba seca crujió a su alrededor, pero era ilógico molestarse en girar el rostro. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en aquella ventana del segundo piso, cerrada. Sabía de quien se trataba. Su visitante iba todos los días, a la misma hora y se sentaba a su lado a observar el mismo lugar que él, en silencio.

A él no le interesaba comprender los sentimientos humanos. Ya no. Pero podía entender que quizá, de todos los humanos que le rodeaban, Tanuma había sido el que más había resentido la pérdida. Eran muy unidos, demasiado para su propio bien.

Natsume se había ido, mucho antes de lo esperado. Había dejado muchas promesas sin cumplir, reuniones a las cuales asistir, deseos por realizar y mucha tristeza entre quienes le conocieron.

—Le extraño todo el tiempo—. Murmuró el humano, con una sonrisa nostálgica y la mirada fija en la ventana del segundo piso. Él sólo se movió un poco, asintiendo sin hacerlo al comentario, compartiendo el sentimiento, aunque se negara a aceptarlo. —Seguro también tú, quizá hasta más que yo mismo, Ponta.

Madara no respondió, lo dejó a su criterio. No tenía sentido alguno hacer o decir nada. Ni siquiera sentía motivación para hacerlo. Tanuma pareció entenderlo, así como parecía entender todo lo relacionado con él y Natsume de una sola mirada, con un solo gesto.

Hubo un silencio compartido. La rutina diaria se había roto. El humano había hablado, el espíritu permaneció allí. La noche cayó y las luces de la ventana cerrada en el segundo piso se encendieron mientras el pestillo era retirado y ésta se abría de par en par, dejando entrar el fresco viento. La vida en el interior de la casa llenó el ambiente y sus sentidos. Pero ambos sabían que no era quien esperaban el que estaba dentro. _Él_ no iba a volver.

Tanuma se levantó, miró con sentimiento aquella ventana cerrada y entonces caminó hacia el espíritu. Le regaló una caricia, alguna frase amistosa y luego se sacudió la gabardina y se acomodó la bufanda para emprender el camino a casa. El guardaespaldas le vio irse, sin mirar atrás, y de alguna manera supo que esa era la despedida.

—Cuando quieras sake o algo de calamar, mi casa siempre estará abierta.

Una frase al viento, no sólo para él sino para todos aquellos en el bosque que comenzaban a sentirse un poco más solos, un poco más tristes, un poco más abandonados. La nueva familia en la casa se reunió para cenar, pero los guisos no eran siquiera la mitad de buenos que los de Touko. El olor era diferente, la calidez era diferente. Todo había cambiado.

Madara se levantó. Tanuma no volvería, Natsume no volvería. El tiempo no volvería. No tenía caso permanecer esperando por algo que no vendría nunca. Miró aquella ventana del segundo piso por última vez y por un instante le pareció ver la sonrisa amable, los ojos nostálgicos y el desordenado cabello claro meciéndose en el viento. Sonrió de vuelta, con las orejas gachas y despidiéndose con la mirada.

_Me pregunto si algún día me tomarás cariño._

Lo hacía. Quizá desde la primera vez que compartieron sandía. O quizá desde que hicieron aquel pacto en el bosque. No importaba en realidad. Le había querido, aún lo hacía. Malditos humanos. Su existencia era un error, un peligro. Vienen al mundo a reclamarlo como suyo y luego se van dejando sólo tristeza.

El espejismo en la ventana murmuró algo, agitó su mano en un suave gesto y desapareció. Madara sonrió una vez más dejando el paisaje atrás de un salto.

Humanos. Pensó. Se van dejando no más que palabras al viento y memorias detrás.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Aclaraciones:**

_-Natsume no murió de viejo, lo hizo joven, igual que su abuela._

_-Tanuma ya puede ver youkais._

_-Se entiende que ya no hay Libro de los Amigos._

_-Los Fujiwara también fallecieron, así que la casa pertenece a otras personas._

_-Saraba significa "adiós" o "que te vaya bien". Es lo que Natsume dice al final._

_-Estoy casi segura que Touko se escribe así, al menos en español, corríjanme si me equivoco._

.

No me odien por matar a Natsume, lo amo demasiado, pero tenía que escribir esto xD. Si suena un poco Shonen ai es su imaginación (?).

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, responderé los que sea posible.

Hasta otra~


End file.
